Why Him?
by FantasyFictionFan
Summary: Harry and Hermione are infact muggles yes they are are bestfriends. Harry meets someone special, Hermione WANTS someone special does she get it? a surprise is lurkin surprise for her. Couples surround her does she get her dream as everyone gets theirs?


_**A.N. Well just to let you know how it came about... well i was reading a HarryPotter fanfic and came across this...**_

_**Here are the rules!**_

_- This pairings must be somewhere in your story: Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Pansy, Blaise/Luna_

_- Cherry blossom perfume from bodyshop must be mentioned in your story_

_- Ron is not a dick, but he could be annoying_

_- Your story must be about a muggle school life_

_- Draco is an idol in the muggle school_

_- series or one-shot, up to you_

_…That's it! You're free to make what will happen next. Remember, I like it dramatic, humorous, and romantic!_

_Oh. And one more, at the end, __I want Draco to desperately try to seduce Hermione for prom__. Lol._

_so I decided to have a go... This if my first one so Enjoy :D_

Harry was in fact my best friend and he practically knew all the gossip of the school. I don't know what his sources were but he knew things. Things he wasn't even meant to know. But that was just Harry.

It was the start of a new term and I hadn't seen Harry for a week since I went for a short holiday.

"So what's new then?" I asked Harry as I sat next to him in the crowded English classroom.

"Well there are two new students at this school this term"

"In our year?"

"Yep and they are twins"

"Cool so who are they then hmm..?" I trailed off as the teacher interrupted. "Welcome back students I hope you are all ready to work hard again and..." And then the teacher was interrupted by a figure that pushed open the door and walked straight through without an apology for being late. How arrogant. Well of course it was it was Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Everyone turned to stare as he walked to his seat. He also caused snickers and giggles and whispers from certain girls. "Look who it is. The arrogant bastard" I whispered to Harry.

NO POINT OF VIEW

Between lessons as they walked to their lesson through the corridors Harry noticed many boys in the school looked twice at Hermione. He always wondered why. He hadn't really noticed a change within her. Mind you he did spend the holidays with her.

Harry and Hermione sat down at their seats in the science lab.

"Ok guys, you're going to be put into pairs, and I'm choosing." The teacher made clear. Every groaned.

"Right here goes I will read your names out in pairs: Louise and Gary, Clara and Kate, Gloria and Shelly, Hermione and Draco."

"No way, you have got to be kidding" Hermione unintentionally shouted, and stood up, instead of whispering to Harry.

Everyone starred at her and Draco back and forth as he rolled his eyes and sighed in disappointment.

"May I carry on?"

"Sorry, yes."

"Right, Leiha and dolly, Ron and Pansy, Alex and Chris, Leo and Sarah, Harry and Ginny, Francesca and Ethan and last but not least – Luna and Blaise.

Every shuffled around to sit by their 'partners' except Hermione. Draco reluctantly eventually went to sit next to her.

Hermione turned her face away from him. How she hated him.

Hermione POV

He was so arrogant and full of himself. How can one be so self centred as him?

URGH I couldn't stand him or sit so close to me never mind talk to him or work with him. We sat in silence without looking at each other for the whole lesson. Opposite us sat Harry and Ginny. And they were flirting. Unbelievable. He was having fun whilst I wasn't. And he was flirting. Haha it was funny I must admit truthfully I hadn't really seen Harry flirt properly. He was the type of guy that is quiet at first but once you know him he is an awesome, trustworthy friend no matter what. And Harry hardly ever falls for any girl there is always something about the girl He goes out with (there haven't been many but they last quite a while) they are always genuine but they didn't always work out, which was a surprise, since Harry was probably the most genuine guy I knew.

For the whole hour I watched Harry and Ginny flirting, once or twice he glanced up and gave me an apologetic look. Even Ron and Pansy were. Although theirs was slightly different I mean who ever knew them two would ever even get along. Ron was a loud; I'd say discreetly arrogant type of person. He was a jokester one who made everyone laugh but he wasn't a bad ass neither was he a 'geek'. Pansy was quiet, always kept her head down and shy. And she loved wearing black her make up her clothes everything was black or they were at the least dark colours. Who would have thought hmmm...?

Pansy's best friend (and only, I think) was Luna, who was partnered up with Blasie. Blaise was part of Draco's group but he was the most subtle one he would join in with the 'fun' but at the back of his mind he knew what was truly right.

I sat in silence with Draco and as soon as the bell rang I vigorously grabbed by bag off the table and swiftly walked out and made my way to the canteen.

I bought my food and sat at 'our table' waiting for Harry to come.

Eventually he came with Ginny following behind him. "This is Ginny. Hermione, Ginny. Ginny, Hermione." He introduced.

"Hi" we both said in unison.

I had only seen Ginny a few times before but I didn't really see her except in Science and only recently we had been put into sets. Never had I seen her before. Ginny had been thinking the same. "Have I ever been in a class with you before?"

"Erm I was just wondering that, but I don't seem to remember if I did" I replied.

"OHH erm do you have English with Clara Wilson and Kate freesia? What's your teacher called?"

"Yeah I do, I think its Gabriella Conford."

"Same, yes it is. I'm in the same lesson. You sit right the back in the corner don't you? If I recall right."

"Yup" I replied with a smile. I looked at the time. Oh no I was late I had some researching to do so I could finish my homework off. "I'm sorry but I have to go to the library I've got so much work to do. I'll see you at the end of the day at the gates see later Harry, Ginny". And I made my way out of the canteen and took the stairs just on the left upstairs to the library. I ran and unexpectedly (well it was bound to happen to someone since I ran and didn't see where I was looking) ran straight into someone. Carelessly I held onto to their top or jacket to steady myself and pulled them down with me. Not just with me but on top of me. "Wooah slow down Granger not so fast, no need to rush" a voice whispered smirkishly. A voice I didn't want to hear. Did he also love his voice as well as himself?

"Oh my gosh, get off me". Draco was already getting up and held out a hand to help me up. I sat and stood up independently. Draco put his hand back into his pocket. I stood up and brushed myself off and started to make my way towards the second set of steps.

Draco moved and stopped me from walking up the stairs he held his arm out so I couldn't go past.

"Can you please let me past" I demanded

"No."

"MOVE!" I exclaimed.

"Why should I? I think we need to have a chat don't you"

"Yeah totally" I said sarcastically, "Ha-ha no."

I tried to get past him again but no success. "MOVE MALFOY"

He stayed put. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"Malfoy? Hmm I like it, it has a ring to it must say. Don't you think?".

"Right you're wasting my time, what do you want?" That was my first mistake this is where I should have run past him or walked the other way to the library. But no I didn't I asked him a question and he wasted my time by answering it.

Well there you go I do hope you enjoyed it if not thennn PLEASE comment I would really eally like to know what you think so R'n' R PLEASE :D

P.S. THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINING :D XD


End file.
